


The Goddess and the Blacksmith

by katharhino



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beauty and the Beast, Belle/Beast, Greek mythology</p><p>From the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goddess and the Blacksmith

He read to her, in his growly voice, from a book whose binding had gone crumbly with age; a story about a goddess, a goddess more beautiful than the dawn, and her husband, a hunched and silent blacksmith whom everyone called ugly. But when he reached the part where the beautiful goddess betrayed her husband with a handsome warrior, Belle snatched the book from his hand and tossed it so hastily on a side table that it slid off and hit the floor with a thump, the cover splitting in protest against such disrespect.

"That's a very stupid story," she said, catching her breath.


End file.
